


now we're even

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bottom Ian, LetIanBottom, M/M, Neighbors, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey wants to give Ian an award for worst neighbor ever, but what's the fun in that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	now we're even

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mapofeighteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapofeighteen/gifts).



> This is bottom Ian for specially written for Sammy (maofeighteen), if you have any problems with bottom Ian -seriously what's the matter with you- you still have time to turn back.

Ian Gallagher was one hell of an awful neighbor, and this was Mickey talking from experience. Mickey knew the kid from high school, always hanging around with his brother Lip and Mandy. There was always something about Ian that attracted Mickey, which annoyed Mickey so much because Mickey didn’t get ‘attracted’ to people. 

The day Ian moved in during summer and was carrying the big carton boxes into the apartment without a shirt, Mickey knew he was fucked already. It was even worse when suddenly Ian turned around and recognized him. He looked so _satisfied_ seeing Mickey, telling him how _nice_ it would be to be neighbors. Mickey answered by shutting his door right into Ian’s face. Although he didn’t miss Ian’s loud _giggle_ echoing through the hallway.

Only a week later, it all started.

Mickey had been working his ass off all day; construction wasn’t the dream job in summers as hot as these. So all he wanted was to take a shower to wash the dust and grit off of him, eat his Thai takeout in peace and watch some lame comedy shows but instead, Ian decided to throw a party in the middle of the fucking week.

He decided to just put his TV louder and ignore the music coming from the apartment opposite his, which helped until he wanted to actually sleep. Mickey put on shorts and a tank top and walked towards Ian’s apartment, knocking on the door as hard as he could until someone would finally open the door.

After three minutes, Ian finally opened the door and had the smuggest look ever on his face.

“Hey Mickey, wanna join?”

“The fuck Gallagher, I don’t wanna join your shitty party I wanna fuckin’ sleep.”

“Don’t remember you being so boring Mickey, just come in, have some fun!”

“It’s 1am on a fucking Friday and I have to work at 5, put your fucking music down, asshole.”

And with that, Mickey turned around and stomped back to his apartment, kicking his door shut. Fucking Gallagher with his fucking ‘fun’. Unfortunately, Mickey’s words hadn’t quite reached Ian’s ears, because the music didn’t turn down at all. If anything, Mickey thought it sounded even louder. He rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a long time, until sleep finally caught up on him.

Mickey woke up like a zombie the next morning and work sucked all day. He kept dropping bricks on his feet – luckily he was wearing steel tip shoes, thank god – and he almost accidentally stuck his hand in some wet layer of cement. He had also been thinking all day of a way to take revenge on Ian.

Friday nights meant Mandy coming over for dinner, so when he got home to the fresh smell of chicken and cheese he could almost cry of happiness.

“Cheesy chicken enchiladas, you know me so well,” Mickey said as Mandy was setting the table.

“I know it’s your favorite.” Mandy replied.

Half an hour later, Mandy served dinner and started talking about her week like she always did. She talked about the guy she had met a few weeks ago and the progress she had made. “I finally got his number, oh my god!” and about how much she hated her colleagues “she started bitching to me about faux fur and fake leather, like I care, stupid bitch” and ended her monologue with “so how was your week?”

It took Mickey a few minutes before he got that she had asked him a question.

“My week, huh,” Mickey started. “You remember that Gallagher kid you used to hang out with?”

“Ian? Yeah he’s my best friend Mick, duh.”

“So you know he lives opposite my door these days?”

“Ian lives here? Oh my god! I was wondering why he was so secretive about it.”

“I hate him, thanks to him I slept like three hours last night, who the fuck gives parties on weekdays.”

She just shrugged and asked to watch a movie together. It was her turn to pick a movie this week and Mickey feared she would choose another sappy movie like ‘PS I love you” or ‘the lake house’, so Mickey wanted to cry of joy when he saw her holding ‘Entrapment’. Catherine Zeta-Jones and Sean Connery, what other way to spend your Friday night.

At around midnight, Mandy was asleep on his couch and Mickey tucked her in with the fluffy blanket that hung over his couch – which was something Mandy had chosen to hang there when she was decorating his entire apartment – and went to his own room. He undressed until only his boxers were left. He was about to get into bed when he saw something in the corner of his room, on top of his drawer.

The yellow and black roll of police line.

Mickey suddenly had the best idea ever and grabbed the roll and some tape he found in one of the drawers. He went to the kitchen to take some scissors and walked out of his apartment. At Ian’s door, he cut of some pieces of police line and stuck it in front of the door, blocking it.

By the time he was done with blocking the whole door, Mickey was laughing at how fucking amazing it looked. But then he heard the elevator and saw the number change, getting closer to his floor. He ran back to his apartment and waited behind his closed door.

He heard voices in the hallway and recognized Ian’s voice. Through the peephole he saw Ian and another guy in front of the door.

“What the fuck is this?”

“Dude are you in some kind of trouble, I don’t wanna get into anything y’know,” the guy next to Ian said.

“No I’m not in any trouble; this has to be some joke.” Ian was ripping at the police line and throwing it on the floor, unblocking it. He looked like a mixture of confusion and anger. And Mickey could see him struggling with his keys.

“Kind of a weird joke, don’t ya think,” the other guy said and Ian turned around to give him the ‘no shit’ face. With that, they walked into the apartment. Mickey laughed then.

If only he knew what kind of war he had started now, he wouldn’t laugh as much.

***

Ian woke up around 8 in the morning. He woke the guy in his bed –whatever his name even was – and told him to get his shit and leave. The guy was mumbling something inaudible before getting up.

“Can I at least use your shower?”

“No, I gotta go,” Ian said as he changed into his track pants and tank top. 

The guy finally left a few minutes later. Ian grabbed a bottle of water from his fridge and grabbed his iPod and left only five minutes later. Outside his door, the police line was spread all over the floor and he saw Mickey and Mandy standing on the other side of the hall.

“Hey Ian!” she gave him a hug which Ian gladly returned and when she let go she hit him hard in the chest.

“You asshole, why didn’t you tell me where you lived!”

“I was going to give a housewarming party next week, that was totally unnecessary.” Ian stroked his own chest.

“Mick said you gave a party already.” Ian could see Mickey hit his own head and sigh. He looked at the police line and at Mickey, realizing it was probably one of his ‘funny’ jokes. 

“I did, I gotta run now though I’ll call you.” Ian gave her a kiss and winked at Mickey. He could see the uncomfortable look Mickey made then and smiled before pushing the elevator button.

During his run, Ian was already planning on how to get back at Mickey for the police line. He tried to remember things he knew about Mickey. Things Mandy had told him or things he knew from the days he was over at the Milkovich house more often than his own.

He remembered Mickey to be the worst morning person ever. Mickey was a big fan of snicker bars, pringles and barbeque sauce, Ian remembered from the days he worked at the Kash ‘n Grab.

But Mickey’s hate of mornings gave him to most amazing idea to possibly ever exist.

About an hour and a half later, he was back at his apartment and going through all his drawers to look for the bird caller he had bought a few years ago. He didn’t remember why he bought it but he was so glad he did.

It was a small little electronic caller that you could hide easily, yet it was loud as hell. He put it in his pocket and grabbed some clothes and a towel, and then he walked towards Mickey’s apartment and knocked.

Mickey opened the door only wearing shorts and a t-shirt. His hair was standing in every way and his face was dusted with two day old stubble. He looked kind of hot in a weird way.

“What d’you want?”

“My boiler is acting out again, could I shower here?”

“Why would I let you do that?”

“Because I stink and I’m sweaty and because I’m best friends with your sister?”

Mickey gave him a look that told him he wasn’t convinced yet.

“Look dude, I can pay you I just really need a shower and I don’t wanna go to that old lady next door because her apartment is nasty.”

Mickey opened the door and turned around to sit on the couch again.

“Imma let you do this once,” Mickey mumbled and Ian nodded.

He walked towards the bathroom and turned on the shower. He jumped in and quickly showered. When he was done he got dressed and opened the window. He knew that Mickey’s room was probably next to the bathroom, so the window to the left had to be his.

Ian grabbed the caller and some duct tape out of the little bag he had brought and stuck the caller underneath the windowsill. He tried it out a few times, he could adjust the sound and there were about six different bird sounds he could use.

“Best joke ever,” Ian whispered to himself.

He grabbed his stuff and left the room again, thanking Mickey for the shower and left.

***

Sundays were the best days of the week if you asked Mickey. He could sleep as long as he wanted and stay home and be lazy all day. Except some stupid ass bird decided to ruin it for him at fucking 7am.

Mickey had never heard birds this loud, it was crazy. He tried closing his window, which helped a little bit, but also not at all. After a few minutes, it even felt like the bird just got louder and louder.

He tried to bury himself in his pillow, holding it against his ears to block out the sounds. This would work; he could fall asleep again like this. But the position made his arms hurt and it wasn’t at all a good sleeping position.

He just wanted to open his window and scream.

As if his morning hadn’t been terrible enough already, someone started knocking on his door.

Mickey sighed and got out of bed to open it, only to be met with a big, carton box. It was open and inside, Mickey could see that it was filled with snicker bars, pringles and barbecue sauce.

It didn’t take him a long time to realize this had to be one of Ian’s jokes. But Mickey wasn’t going to leave it at that. He grabbed the box and put all of the stuff in his kitchen. If Ian’s jokes meant free food, than he’d gladly accept them.

***

Mondays were the only days on which Ian didn’t have to work. His Mondays were usually filled with video games, fast food and occasionally Mandy coming over to watch a movie. Mandy had to work today, though, so playing video games it was.

Ian was surprised when someone knocked on the door a few hours later, he didn’t remember anyone saying they’d come over.

Ian had to talk to his landlord, though, because seriously everyone could walk in and out of this fucking building.

When he opened the door, there was a big guy in a blue uniform with a bag in his hands.

“Um, hello?”

“You called us to fix your shower?”

“Sorry, I think you have the wrong apartment.” Ian was about to close the door when they man blocked it.

“Ian Gallagher, 5th floor apartment 504?” the man looked at the golden number ‘504’ on Ian’s door.

“Well yeah, but I didn’t call, my shower is fine.”

Ian shut the door and watched through the peep hole. The man shrugged once and turned around towards the elevators.

Deciding to just ignore it, Ian shrugged and went back to play video games for about half an hour, until someone knocked on the door again.

When he opened the door this time, the guy in front of him was in his early twenties. He was wearing a t-shirt and an overall and holding an extendable ladder and a toolbox with splatters of dried paint on it.

“Ian Gallagher?” the guy asked.

“Yup, that’s me, but I didn’t call anyone?”

“That’s weird? We got a phone call from you this morning, to paint your living room?”

“Nope, I’m sorry. I think someone prank called you.” Ian explained.

“Oh okay then, I’m sorry to bother you.”

“Yeah bye.” Ian shut the door again and rolled his eyes. Mickey was paying him back for the bird caller, for sure.

Hoping that Mickey would stop at two prank calls, Ian went back to playing video games.

It was quiet until around 6PM, when there was a knock on the door again. Ian already rolled his eyes when he went for the door and opened it a little aggressively, afraid that maybe Mickey called pest control on him next. Instead, he was met by the pizza delivery guy holding two gigantic boxes.

“Ian Gallagher?”

“Yes?” Ian sighed.

“One large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and one large Texan barbecue pizza with extra bacon, that’s 41,55 dollars please.”

“Dude I didn’t order these!”

“Is this your name and address?” the guy shoved a phone into his face.

“Yeah, but—“

“Then you gotta buy.”

“But—“

“Look dude, I need this job and if I go back with cold pizza’s that haven’t been paid I’m gonna risk losing that job so please dude?”

Ian sighed and walked back inside for his wallet. He paid the guy without giving any tips before closing the door again. How the hell is he gonna eat two large pizza’s? He put the boxes in to kitchen and took one slice of the pepperoni one. He wasn’t really a fan of barbecue pizza.

He was about to sit down when he heard the sound of keys and heavy shoes in the hallway. Ian basically ran towards his door and opened it.

“Well hello there Mickey.”

“Gallagher,” Mickey greeted him.

“So guess what happened today…”

“I don’t really care to be honest,” Mickey said, raising his eyebrows. And wow, were eyebrows even supposed to move like that?

“Y’know, I just paid for these big ass fucking pizza’s you ordered for me, so the least you can do is join me and eat your gross barbecue pizza?”

Mickey laughed. He actually laughed. Ian had never heard Mickey laugh this real and it sounded amazing. Mickey nodded and walked towards Ian.

“Touché,” Mickey said.

“Leave your gross, muddy boots outside my apartment, though.” Ian said.

Ian walked towards the kitchen then as Mickey sat down in his living room. He grabbed two plates and put two pieces of each on both of them. He took some tabasco and sprinkled a few drops on Mickey’s slice before joining him in the living room.

“I’m surprised you remember my order,” Ian said, handing Mickey the plate.

“Dude don’t flatter yourself, everyone eats pepperoni pizza.” Mickey took a bite from his piece and immediately opened his mouth and waved his hands in front of his mouth.

“What the fuck dude, not cool!”

“Yeah, so is calling a plumber, a painter and a fucking delivery guy.” Mickey grinned.

“Alright, alright. How much do I owe you?”

“Nah it’s fine, consider us even.”

Mickey nodded and went back to eating his pizza, apparently not caring about the amount of tabasco on it anymore.

When both their plates were empty, Ian brought both boxes towards the living room to eat the rest, and a six pack of beer. Mickey immediately downed a whole can of beer to down the tabasco and grabbed another piece of his pizza.

“Wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure man, why not,” Mickey shrugged, taking an enormous bite from his pizza. For someone so small, this guy had a big fucking mouth. Ian knew he probably looked like a creep, staring at Mickey the way he did now, but he couldn’t help it.

The guy hadn’t changed a hair in all those years. He still had those same big, blue eyes. The same judging eyebrows Ian couldn’t help but adore. Another thing he’d always adored were Mickey’s lips. They were so pink and full and plump, they were also always chapped and dry, but Ian wasn’t complaining about the way Mickey would lick his lips all the time.

“Quit staring, Gallagher,” Mickey was now looking directly at him; Ian hadn’t even noticed it, too focused on Mickey’s goddamn lips.

“Yeah…movie, cool.” Mickey gave him a knowing grin.

***

“I always wondered where you went whenever I saw Iggy and Colin robbing shit alone.”

“Got tired of it, my dad found out I rather sucked dick then grab boobs so it was fight or flight I guess, chose to be a coward.”

“You’re not a coward for wanting a better life, Mickey,” Ian said seriously. Their conversation suddenly took a weird turn at that.

“Don’t get all sentimental on me, Gallagher,” Ian’s shoulders dropped a little at that.

“I should get back to my apartment, thanks for the free pizza,” Mickey stood up and as if automatically, Ian was on his feet immediately.

“You don’t have to? I mean…you can y’know, stay? If you want to?” Mickey raised his eyebrows at Ian. He looked so insecure after asking it, it didn’t do good with his face. He looked so incredibly young all the sudden, like a kicked puppy, as if Mickey had already said no.

“I can stay,” Mickey shrugged nonchalantly.

And without warning, Ian was on him. He grabbed Mickey’s face with both hands and kissed him. It felt weird; because they both had the driest lips and Mickey had a hard time registering what was happening.

Ian pulled back then, looking shocked by what just happened. Mickey figured Ian was scared that he would hit him or something. Mickey licked his lips instead and kissed Ian back. It was better now, less awkward. It turned pretty heated and soon after that, Ian was walking them backwards to what Mickey supposed was his room.

Accept things never went smoothly in Mickey’s life of course. On the way to the bedroom, Ian stumbled against the coffee table and Mickey almost fell over a pair of shoes.

Ian was an amazing kisser, actually. Mickey had always thought he would be – and yeah, he’d thought about this a lot – but it was even better than expected. So good that when Ian pushed Mickey on the bed, he almost whined at the loss of Ian’s lips on his.

The redhead didn’t join him on the bed though. Instead, he started pulling at Mickey’s clothes until all that was left were his boxers and socks. Ian undressed himself too before crawling on top of Mickey again.

Ian kissed Mickey all over; his lips, his jaw, his throat, his chest, licking and biting every piece of skin he could find. By the time he started sucking on Mickey’s nipples, he felt like he was going to fall apart. No one had ever spent this much attention to his nipples and _god_ , he didn’t even know how much he needed this in his life.

Mickey could feel Ian’s hard dick against his thigh and suddenly he didn’t even care about his nipples anymore, he just wanted to get his mouth on Ian.

He pushed against Ian’s chest and turned them over until he was straddling him. For a moment he just watched. Ian was wearing boxer briefs and Mickey could clearly see the shape of his dick. It wasn’t much bigger than his, but Mickey’s dick was clearly thicker.

“You’re just gonna stare at it or what?” Ian grinned under him. His eyes were dark with arousal and Mickey wanted to kiss that smirk right off his face. But he wasn’t going to do that now, he’d rather have Ian’s dick in his mouth than his tongue at that moment.

Mickey pulled Ian’s boxers down his thighs and watched as Ian’s dick jumped free.

“So the carpet does match the drapes huh, Firecrotch,” Mickey grinned and Ian rolled his eyes at him.

“Shut up,” Ian smiled.

Mickey then licked Ian’s length from the base to the tip and sucked on the head of his dick, receiving a loud grunt from Ian. He wrapped his hand around the base of Ian’s dick and took him in as deep as he could.

“Mickey your _mouth_ —“ Ian panted as his fingers tangled through Mickey’s hair.

Mickey sucked again and let Ian’s dick go with a loud pop and Ian actually whines.

“Fuck my mouth,” Mickey said before taking Ian back in his mouth, sucking him as deep as he could. Ian then grabbed his hair tightly and pulled Mickey’s head back. Rolled his hips and fucked into Mickey’s mouth hard, until he hit the back of Mickey’s throat.

Mickey’s first reaction was to cough. His eyes started tearing and his jaw hurt but Ian kept thrusting into his mouth and Mickey quickly got used to the feeling in his throat. After a while, Ian’s thrusts turned more erratic and the moans he made started getting louder and Mickey knew he was close.

He let go of Ian’s dick and Ian gave him an angry and confused look.

“How you wanna do this?” Mickey asked, voice almost ruined.

“Want you to fuck me,” Ian almost whispered.

That wasn’t what Mickey expected, at all. But he could already feel himself harden at the thought of being inside of Ian. He sat up pulled Ian’s boxers all the way down, removing his own in the process. He then crawled back between Ian’s legs.

“Lube?”

Ian threw his arm back and opened one of the drawers of his bedside table, grabbing a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms.

When Mickey opened the bottle of lube, Ian opened his legs already. It made Mickey’s stomach twist with want and _fuck_ ; Ian looked so good right there, so invitingly.

Mickey coated two of his fingers and started teasing at Ian’s hole, pushing at the rim. He pushed both fingers inside at once and Ian groaned loudly at the intrusion, back arching off the bed. Mickey had never seen Ian like this. Ian who always looked smug and proud, now open and vulnerable before him. Mickey was taking mental pictures to save for later already, and he just started.

He pushed his fingers as deep as he could, scissoring them inside. He knew exactly when he hit the right spot when Ian moaned loudly as shut his eyes.

“More,” Ian panted and Mickey pushed in another finger. He could feel Ian clench and relax around his fingers as he slid them in and out.

“Mick, fuck me,” Ian groaned.

“How do you want it?”

“Lemme turn around,” Ian sat up then and turned around so he was on all fours and his ass was in the air. Mickey couldn’t help himself and grabbed Ian’s ass with both hands, squeezing his cheeks as he spread them apart.

He took one of the condoms next to him and tore the packet with his teeth; he rolled the condom onto his dick and positioned himself behind Ian. He grabbed onto Ian’s hip as he slid into him slowly, making Ian groan loudly.

When he was all bottomed out, he gave Ian a moment to adjust before pulling back. Ian groaned as Mickey slid back in, a little rougher than intended. But Ian didn’t seem to mind, if the way he threw his hips back was any indication.

Mickey could see Ian grabbing onto a pillow under him and groaning into it, muffling his moans.

“Don’t, wanna hear you,” Mickey panted and Ian – surprisingly – listened and threw his head back, groaning again as Mickey hit that spot inside him. Mickey grabbed onto Ian’s jaw and pulled his head back even more, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“Mick—fuck, harder _please_ —“

“Needy,” Mickey smiled against his mouth, but gave in and slammed into Ian harder. He wrapped his arms around Ian’s chest and pulled him up so they were both on their knees. He knew he was hitting home with every single thrust now and Ian’s moans only got louder and louder now.

Ian moaned even louder when Mickey _finally_ grabbed Ian’s dick, jacking it off when he felt how close he was. He wanted Ian to come first; he _needed_ Ian to come first. Ian seemed to agree on that one as he came all over his sheets and Mickey’s hands not even one minute later.

Only half a dozen thrusts later, Mickey came inside the condom and groaned against Ian’s shoulder, panting loudly as he tried to catch his breath.

They both collapsed onto the bed then, but got uncomfortable after a little while. Mickey pulled out and got rid of the condom, knotting it and throwing it on the ground.

Afterwards they both lay there, silent and dazed in their afterglow. Neither of them willing to move.

“You know,” Mickey started, and Ian turned towards him, looking questioningly.

“I was going to call pest control on you too, but they close on Monday.”

Ian laughed loudly and hit his stomach playfully.

 


End file.
